Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

Chapter 1

"Is it wise to leave the base unmanned? What about communications or transportation? Or the children's bodies?" Ratchet asked as he and the rest of Team Prime stood in front of an open Ground Bridge.

"The base will be fine, old friend. Raf, or should I say Ironstrike, is able to remotely activate a ground bridge and we will all be together so there will be no need for communications unless it is Agent Fowler." Optimus answered.

"And don't worry about our bodies Ratchet. You made sure to hook them up to IV's so we will be fine for this extended mission. Don't forget, Arcee and Bulkhead will be sent back once we secure the relic." Ironstrike added.

Ratchet sighed before saying, "Very well. I just don't like not being able to monitor you three while you are Mind Transferred to these forms."

This time it was Jack, or Nightraid, who smiled, "We'll be fine, I swear."

"Yeah don't worry about us doc bot." Miko, who was also known as Shadowblaster, piped up.

Ratchet only nodded.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus Prime called.

The sound of transformations sounded through the Autobot base as all 8 Autobots drove through the bridge.

Optimus and his team arrived at the latest coordinates for the relic at the same time as the Decepticons. There were a few moments of silence with only the sound of both Ground Bridges in the background. Megatron smirked at Optimus before he fired the first shot at his archrival; thus beginning a free for all battle over a relic that could tip the scales of war in favor of the Autobots. The Star Saber sat in the middle of the battle ground unscathed by anything that came near. However, the Ground Bridges had remained open and their energies soon began to feed off each other as well as the Ancient power the Star Saber was emitting.

:::::….Arcee! Bulkhead! Return to base with the relic, now…..:::::::: Optimus shouted through the comm link.

The two Autobots nodded and quickly finished off their opponents and grabbed the Star Saber and the rock it was in and dashed through the swirling green portal.

No one noticed the blue glow from the sword grow larger until it surrounded the remaining battling Cybertronians and blinding them, momentarily forcing them to stop their fighting.

Once everyone's eye sight cleared, the fight resumed with no one noticing their new surroundings for a few klick.

Ratchet was the first to notice something was off. Fearing the worst he quickly finished off his opponent and glanced around for his team mates. He saw Optimus and Megatron still locked in battle, Bumblebee was facing Dreadwing and Nightraid, Ironstrike, and Shadowblaster (they only used their human names when at base or back in their human bodies or amongst each other) were facing down Soundwave and Starscream. They all seemed ok for the most part, no spark threatening injuries. All the drones were offlined so he began to make his way over to help the three younglings with Soundwave and Starscream. Before he moved however he caught movement in the corner of his optic and spun around energon blades at the ready only to see a wounded mech looking at him with wide optics and holding a hand over his wounded arm.

Momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of battle, he let his arms drop to his side as he finally took in his surroundings. Ratchet saw the bright, shining buildings all around them, the streets all lit brightly, the sky dark with twin moons (one larger than the other), all the Cybertronians gathered around their battle field staring and watching silently. The medic instantly thought he was dreaming but his internal diagnostics stated otherwise and all was familiar and brought back painful memories. For the first time in a while he was unsure of what to do, so he did the only logical thing he could think of.

"OPTIMUS!"

The loud yell of the medic brought all combatants to an abrupt halt. It was enough time however for them all to look around them and see what Ratchet had seen.

"Autobots, stand down!" Optimus ordered as he took a few steps away from Megatron but not taking his optics off him. Megatron did the same.

"Decepticons, cease fire!"

Everyone on the battlefield went to stand by their respective leaders but kept their weapons online. They looked around but kept watch, making sure their enemy didn't make any sudden moves.

"I believe it would be wise for us to stop fighting for the moment and try to figure out what happened." Optimus said to Megatron.

"Normally I would disagree, but under these circumstances I think that to be a good idea, Prime."

Instantly, the gathered crowd began whispering. It was obvious they were talking about what Megatron said.

"Then lets us call a truce as we once did with fighting Unicron and work on finding a way to solve this." Optimus replied as he held out a hand for Megatron.

The Decepticon lord took the offered hand and called his troops off and walked away, leaving Team Prime to themselves.

Optimus retracted his energon blade as he walked over to Ratchet. Everyone else followed his example and powered down their weapons. More whispers erupted from the crowd at this.

"Ratchet…"

"I can't even begin to explain this, Prime. But it is real this is no dream or trick, I know this because it looks like one of the bystanders was hurt" Ratchet motioned to a mech who was holding a hand over a wound on his arm.

"I see" the Prime paused for a moment as he looked at the four youngest members of his team "I think for the time being we need to help Bumblebee, Nightraid, Ironhide and Shadowblaster. Bumblebee was not even a vorn old when he left here and our three newest recruits know nothing of Cybertron, they will need to be constantly supervised." Optimus said in a concerned tone.

Before Ratchet could reply, a black and silver mech spoke up as he made his way towards Team Prime.

"Who in the name of Primus are you? And why do your younglings have weapons? You even let them fight and kill other Cybertronians! That is very irresponsible of you!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at Optimus, nearly touching his chest.

In astroseconds, the mech had several weapons armed and pointed at him.

"Mind who you are speaking to! You are in the presence of the Last Prime, treat him with respect!" Nightraid growled at the insolent mech.

"Autobots, lower your weapons."

The order was obeyed, but reluctantly, as several growls and mumbled words were heard from behind the Prime.

"My friend, I must ask you to not jump to such hasty conclusions around my warriors. They are extremely loyal to me and tend to get overprotective in new situations."

The black and silver mech remained silent so Optimus continued.

"My name is Optimus Prime, this is my Medical Officer Ratchet, my scout Bumblebee, the newest recruits, Nightstrike and Shadowblaster. My other two warriors are Arcee and Bulkhead but they returned to our base with the relic we came for. The others who appeared with us were Decepticons and our mortal enemy."

"How are they your enemies? They are fellow brothers and sisters, yes?" the black and silver mech asked.

"We come from a future where war has ravaged this planet and forced our once brothers and sisters to choose sides and fight those who were once family."

Gasps were heard following Optimus' words."What is war?"

"What are the sides?"

"How are you from the future?"

"Enough! Everyone is to return to their normal duties and routines. You all have seen enough!" the silver mech shouted. The other Cybertronians began to disperse slowly.

"I apologize for the outburst but your sudden appearance caused quite the commotion. Follow me, I know somewhere where we can speak privately. Your warriors are welcome to come too."

"As if we wouldn't anyway" Bumblebee beeped out quietly, but was quickly silenced by his Prime.

"My name is Ironhide by the way"

"We are pleased to meet you Ironhide. Autobots, transform and follow our friend and guide, Ironhide."

Ironhide stood to the side and watched as the orders were followed before Optimus even finished speaking. Only Optimus and Ironhide remained in bi-pedal form for a few more moments before they too transformed.

"Your warriors are well trained. The cadets at the Enforcers academy are not even that disciplined. But I must say their alt modes are like nothing I have ever seen before."

"As I said before, we live in a time of war. To not follow orders or know how to fight will mean permanent offlining quickly. But more will be explained when we reach our destination."

"I understand. Once we get there I will have some energon provided for you and your warriors. You all could probably use it, especially after they way I saw you all fighting."

"Thank you, Ironhide."

They drove for a little while longer until they reached a very large building. Ironhide led them to the front where he transformed and led the Autobots inside and to a large room that hand a long table in the center with several seats around it. Ironhide kept his word and sent for a large amount of energon to be brought to them. They all took a seat with Ironhide at the head of the table, Optimus to his right, Ratchet on the left with Bumblebee next to Optimus, and Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster all seated next to Ratchet.

"Forgive me, I can't recall your names right now, but those three look to be less than a vorn old. And they already have their weapons online and know how to use them? Why do they need them so young?"

Optimus looked at Jack, Raf and Miko. Even if they were truly human they were his younglings and he understood where Ironhide was coming from. Others their age wouldn't even know they could have weapons or know how to offline an opponent. Their optics showed how rapidly they had grown up and seen horrors they never should have. But that was all moot now, it was in the past and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"They are Nightraid, Ironstrike, and Shadowblaster. They came into our care under unusual circumstances and while young, they have proven to be exceptional warriors. They are indeed my younglings no matter what, and as mentioned because of the war which happened fighting and such violent ways are unfortunately of the norm now." Optimus said as Jack, Raf, and Miko all sat up a little straighter at the praise.

A knocking on the door caused the 4 youngling to jump and automatically online their weapons. "Easy, young ones. There is no threat here, only the energon" Ironhide said as the door opened to reveal a femme carrying a large tray.

"We're sorry" Nightraid said as they all put away their weapons.

They each took a cup of energon and eagerly began to drink it, well at least the older ones seemed eager. Bumblebee, Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster made faces and shared looks as they tasted the energon but remained silent so as not to be rude. But Optimus seemed to notice.

"Ah yes, I should have known" Optimus said.

"Known what?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet looked to the 4 younglings and saw they had barely touched their energon and instantly understood what Optimus said.

"The younglings are far too young to remember what pure energon tastes like. They have grown up on energon that has natural occurring impurities in it from the planet we now call home."

The four in question bowed their heads in shame and embarrassment.

"Do not think I or anyone else will take offense. It is not your fault that you are not able to remember your early life." Ironhide said with a kind smile.

The four just nodded, but they didn't want to make their leader and adopted creator feel uneasy or uncomfortable he meant the world to them.

"While I know it is not what you are used to, you still need to drink it. You are growing younglings and need all the nourishment you can get, especially if you want to be able to take on the Decepticons properly." Optimus said gently as he glanced at them love and devotion shining in his blue optics making them understand.

The last comment made the four of them snatch up their cups and drink the energon quickly. Optimus grinned and Ratchet just shook his head, while Ironhide looked slightly disturbed.

"I still do not understand why they are so eager to fight these 'Decepticons?'" Ironhide said.

"Unfortunately, it is all they have ever known" Optimus said.

"Can we go explore?" Ironstrike asked.

"We promise not to shoot or blow up anything" Shadowblaster added causing Ratchet to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Bumblebee can come with us to make sure we stay out of trouble" Nightraid said as Bee nodded and chirped in agreement.

Optimus looked a bit uneasy at the idea, as did Ratchet, and both were about to disagree before Ironhide spoke up.

"I don't see why they couldn't. There is no war here and I trust them that they will keep their word. This would perhaps be a good time for them to get to know their original home."

"Very well. But I want all 4 of you to return here in two hours time to check in and make sure to keep your comm lines open at all times. Is that clear?" Optimus said sternly.

"Yes, sir" the 4 youngling said in unison as they eagerly rushed to the door.

"Younglings never change" Ironhide grinned.

"None of them have ever been too good about staying still for more than a few minutes" Ratchet said.

"What is an hour or minutes?" Ironhide asked.

"An hour is similar to a breem and a minute is similar to a klick. It is the form of time keeping our new home planet uses" Ratchet explained.

"I see, well let us converse and get to know each other now, while your younglings explore Cybertron." Ironhide said.

Optimus however was still uneasy, he was so use to being on edge he could not power down and calm his circuits. This was due to the fact that his four younglings were exploring Cybertron, but because the Decepticons were still there … somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse the errors in the first chapter which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. Also the reason why its mentioned that there are four younglings as Optimus refers to Bee as his youngling too as it is explained in this chapter thanks….

Chapter 2

Ironhide leaned back his back struts against the Cybertronian chair, "So, the younglings how did they come into your care, Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus sighed then. "Bumblebee's creators were offlined, I took him in as my own and raised him, the three other younglings lost their creators as well. I do not like to see any youngling without creators I just had to take them in." Optimus said with a sigh and a saddened expression.

Ironhide smiled then. "For one who has seen much death, you have a compassionate spark and merciful way regardless of this war you spoke of earlier." Ironhide said as he took a sip of his energon. "Much like our Orion Pax actually, " he stated as Optimus and Ratchet choked on their energon.

Orion Pax….. Oh dear Primus they had forgotten about Optimus' other life..

…..

Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster along with Bumblebee looked at all the different sights, their optics wide with wonder. "Wow, their home was beautiful," Ironstrike said as Bee beeped, he actually hadn't remembered anything about Cybertron which was sad actually.

They walked around different places, they also decided they had better check in with their adopted creator.

::::… Optimus we are good, we just wanted to check in…::::: Nightraid sent through the commlink as Optimus smiled to himself.

:::::….. Thank you for checking in Nightraid….::::: Optimus said.

"Hey let's go in there," Shadowblaster said as she took off running.

"Shadowblaster wait," Ironstrike remarked.

"Do you see a pattern here?" Nightraid asked.

"Yeah same old Miko no matter what she is," laughed Ironstrike as Bee beeped wildly.

…..

Optimus was still smiling, when Ironhide was speaking. "Is everything alright?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"Affirmative, one of my younglings just commed me to let me know they were alright." Optimus said.

"They are very well behaved younglings, you should be very pleased, Optimus," Ironhide said.

"Indeed I am very much so." He said.

The adults then continued talking about the war and the factions many Cybertronians had to choose between. This very idea had Ironhide most confused, he could not understand what could cause such a war.

Optimus sighed then. "Megatron became jealous that I was chosen as Prime over him, and he never forgave me for that." Optimus said. "I still miss that side of him, he was once a kinder mech at once time when he was Megatronus." Optimus said with a sigh.

"Did you say his name was Megatronus, we have a Megatronus here too. He is a gladiator unbeatable actually." Ironhide said.

Optimus and Ratchet glanced at each other, and both cycled air through their vents then at the mentioned of Megatronus' name.

….

Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster walked around in the one area, and they heard a familiar voice….. Optimus'

"Good luck in your battles, Megatronus," the mech said as Megatronus smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Orion, but I may not be battling tonight I was commed about some business matters." Megatronus said.

"Oh, I see well I hope your duties are not troubling ones," the mech said as he headed away from Megatronus.

Megatronus turned and left the area, while Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster followed the other mech.

"Hey wait up," Shadowblaster said as the red and blue mech stopped and turned to face them.

"Are you addressing me?" he asked.

"Optimus, how did you get here, I was just talking to you on your commlink." Nightraid said.

"Optimus….? My name is Orion not Optimus," he said as the three younglings looked at each other shocked.

"You three….!You need to get ready, come on!" the mech ordered as Orion gasped then.

"You three are fighting in the pits of Kaon?" Orion asked shocked as his optics brightened.

The three stammered not sure what to do, but it was Bumblebee who beeped wildly as Orion looked completely confused now.

"I am not sure what you said, but I do believe you three are way too young to be here. You need to come with me, okay?" Orion said.

"Pax, you need to move on and stop hindering the ones planning on partaking in the matches." The mech ordered pushing his way up to Orion. 'Now off with you, Pax!" he roared.

It was clear to Nightraid, Ironstrike, Shadowblaster and Bumblebee, that Orion Pax was not a fighter but clearly this bot was not their adopted creator but in some ways he just seemed so much like him.

"Get ready you four!" the mech ordered as Orion sighed and walked away clearly not liking that the four younglings were going to be in the pits of Kaon at all. …

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide talked for several hours and soon lost track of the time until a knock on the door broke into their conversation.

"Enter" Ironhide said.

It was the same femme who brought the energon earlier.

"Forgive the interruption sirs, but there has been an incident or well it is still happening" she said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked instantly fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid your younglings are in trouble or trouble has found them"

"Are they ok?" Ratchet asked as he got to his feet.

"I believe so, well as much as any gladiator in the Pits of Kaon can be when fighting" she said hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet shouted. "They are fighting in the Pits of Kaon? How did they end up there?"

"Well today is the final day of the Tournament and Megatronus is the defending champion and will be fighting against other gladiators as well as some exotic creatures."

"Oh no" both Optimus and Ratchet whispered together.

"What?" the femme asked but Ironhide waved her out before the two Autobots could answer. However, Ironhide was just as curious and repeated her question.

"Your Megatronus is the same mech as our Megatron and leader of the Decepticons. Our younglings will not be able to tell the difference between the two" Optimus explained.

"Oh. But how did they end up in the Pits of Kaon?" Ironhide asked as he took in what was said.

"We have mentioned them before and since they have grown up in a war, fighting is all they know. So naturally and by instinct they would have been drawn to it. We should have thought of it sooner" Ratchet said scolding himself and Optimus.

"Indeed old friend. But right now we need to get to the Pits the fastest way possible. Ironhide?"

"Follow me, I'll have you there in a few klicks."

True to his word the three mechs arrived at the Pits quickly and were met with the sounds of fighting and a roaring crowd. Ironhide led them to the cages below the arena. There were several bots and creatures, both robotic and organic, in the dimly lit area.

"Do you see your younglings or anything of theirs down here?" Ironhide asked as they came to the armory.

"No, but I do see weapons they would most likely have taken" Optimus said as he surveyed the room.

"Well, that only leaves one more area. The arena floor, if they are the fighters you claim them to be, then they will no doubt be there" Ironhide led them out of the armory and back into the day light as he took them to seating area.

"I'm afraid you are correct, Ironhide. I just hope they will be ok until we can get to them" Ratchet said.

"Do not worry too much my friend. Bumblebee, Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster are excellent fighters and will be able to hold their own until we can help them" Optimus assured his medic.

Before long Ironhide had led them to the area where Cybertron's most esteemed bots would sit to watch the fights. No one seemed to notice them as they were all focused on the arena floor. Optimus and Ratchet soon focused their attention there as well and both gasped and sighed in relief at what they saw.

Bumblebee and Ironstrike were standing before a massive Driller keeping its attention on them while Nightraid and Shadowblaster hovered in the creature's blind spots. With a silent order the two younglings on the ground charged the Driller as Nightraid and Shadowblaster opened fire from the air. The creature roared in pain and sent several tentacles towards Bumblebee and Ironstrike, each with some sort of drilling mechanism on it. The two younglings quickly cut off the tentacles as they ran towards the creatures soft underbelly.

Not being able to see or sense the two grounded Bots, the Driller turned its attention to the other younglings. The sudden change of attention caught Shadowblaster by surprise and she was quickly hit by one of the tentacles. The force slammed her hard into the ground.

"Look out!" yelled a purple femme who ran out, and flipped up trying to distract the Driller. "I hate Drillers, come on you wanna play, let's dance!" the femme snarled.

"Who are you?" Nightraid asked.

"Name's Nightmare, but we can talk after," she said as she flipped off the Driller.

Optimus and Ratchet had winced at the impact when Shadowblaster had landed, and moved to help the young femme but she stood up and transformed getting back into the fight as if nothing happened. The fight continued for almost a breem until the creature finally gave into its wounds and died. It landed with a hard thud on the area floor causing the whole area to rumble.

Nightmare had helped Optimus' younglings take down the Driller, she was actually just as remarkable a fighter as his younglings were.

"Well done younglings! Some of our oldest gladiators could learn a thing or two from you! Speaking of our gladiators, your next opponent is our defending champion. He had never lost a single battle and never leaves his opponents alive. Femmes and Mechs, I give you MEGATRONUS!" the arena commentator shouted as the crowd went wild.

Ratchet and Optimus shared a nervous look with each other and watched the younglings nervously. They were prepared to jump into the arena if need be. They couldn't allow them to kill Megatronus as he was not their true enemy here. But they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They watched as Megatronus entered the ring but something seemed…off about him. The 4 Autobot younglings tensed and immediately brought their weapons out and aimed them at the gladiator. Nightmare also tensed but just strictly because she seemed slightly unnerved by Megatronus at first. She started to growl low in her engines, as her optics narrowed in hate.

"Ratchet, something isn't right about this" Optimus whispered to his long time friend.

"I know. I can sense it too. Do you think we will ha-" Ratchet cut himself off as he watched Megatronus bring up a hand to his helm and say something. Then it clicked.

"Optimus! That's not Megatronus, that's Megatron!" the medic shouted as he jumped down into the arena just as a dozen flier drones as well as Soundwave, Starscream, Dreadwing came out from the side entrance to the arena floor. Optimus quickly followed the medic and transformed into his alt mode before he hit the floor and sped off towards his younglings, and with a savage roar he transformed again and jumped over Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster with his energon blades out. He quickly took out 4 of the drones before launching himself at Megatron, causing them to tumble further away from the main group. Nightmare stared at Optimus in admiration, he was so handsome and could he fight!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse the errors in the first chapter which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. Also the reason why it's mentioned that there are four younglings as Optimus refers to Bee as his youngling too as it is explained in this chapter thanks….

Chapter 3

Optimus knew they could handle the rest of the Cons easily as long as he kept Megatron focused on him it would be okay. "Megatron, do not think about it do you understand me." Optimus warned as Megatron snarled at Optimus.

"I have so wanted a chance to fight you here, and take your head finally." Megatron remarked as Nightmare heard the words exchanged by the two bots.

She ran and flipped over Optimus, her own blades coming out, as she snarled at Megatron. "You like taking helms, don't you? Well you aren't taking his without first going through me." Nightmare snarled as she took a protective stance in front of the Prime.

"New fan, Prime?" Megatron asked as his blade came out. "Come on, little femme let's see what you got, shall we?" Megatron growled as Nightmare snarled and ran up shocking Megatron by doing several flips while sending some sort of weapon flying which beheaded several Vehicons as the weapon returned to her hand.

Megatron had seen that weapon before, but he couldn't remember where; Optimus was not sure why this femme was so protective, he did not know her although she was rather impressive in more ways than one.

She held Megatron's gaze he realized she looked oddly familiar somehow. "Who are you femme?" he demanded of her.

"My name is Nightmare, I am the daughter of Nightmoon the mech you murdered, you evil fragger!" she snarled as she back flipped and sent a fist to his face, and then followed it through with a kick to his chest sending him flying to wall."You have no shame, you kill for sport and trophies I despise you Megatronus." Nightmare snarled as she walked away from him.

"Do not turn your back on me femme, I will add you to my long list of helms. He got up slowly and ran toward Nightmare, but it was Optimus who joined in next. Optimus flipped as she did and grabbed Megatron brought his blade down removing Megatron's servo, as the Decepticon warlord roared in pain clutching at his wound.

"You will pay for that, prime, mark my words!" Megatron vowed as he backed up and glanced up at his warriors fighting Ratchet, Bumblebee, Nightraid, Ironstrike and Shadowblaster. "Decepticons, retreat and fall back, you won this round Prime." Megatron snarled as they left.

Nightmare looked shocked, he was a Prime and her spark fell no Prime would want a gladiator from the pits of Kaon.

She looked sad then, and she started to back away then.

"Wait Nightmare, please." Optimus said as his younglings and Ratchet walked up.

Nightmare walked slowly up to the Prime, she looked a little shy now. "I did not know you were a Prime; forgive me I just wanted to help you." She said stammering as Optimus' hand went to her servo.

"You protected my younglings and me, thank you." He said.

"Your younglings?" she whispered. "You're bonded then?" she asked automatically misunderstanding.

"No, he is not bonded." Ratchet replied as he chuckled at the words.

"Ratchet….." Optimus gave a warning growl.

"He is single," Ratchet said as he gave a gentle push to the femme in Optimus' direction. "He is all yours…." Ratchet said as she was startled by the action.

"But Primes don't get bonded to simple gladiators," she whispered.

"What… Primes can be with whom we deem worthy of our sparks," he corrected with a loopy smile.

"Oh….? Well okay that is fine then." She said nervously.

Ironhide walked up then, he was shaking his helm and laughing. "Newly back on Cybertron and already has found a love interest, you are most impressive, Optimus." Ironhide said with a laugh. "Let's get you to Iacon, you can stay there." Ironhide said.

"Optimus, who is Orion Pax?" Shadowblaster asked finally.

"We met someone who looked like you and spoke like you, but he is clearly not a fighter." Nightraid said.

"Orion Pax is a data clerk, who works as an archivist; he is good friends with Megatronus though I do not understand why. Megatronus is a barbarian and slaughters everything in his path. I despise him with every ounce of my being, what he did to my father." Nightmare said.

"I am truly sorry for the off lining of your creator." Optimus and Ratchet said.

She nodded her helm then, "Thank you," she said.

"Optimus, what exactly is bonding?" Ironstrike asked.

"Bonding means when a Cybertronian picks a mate to be with, it is very powerful youngling. It is taken very serious, and once mates become spark mates it is eternal because a piece of their sparks are exchanged. Spark mates, when one offlines the other will follow them into the well of Allsparks soon there after." Optimus explained.

"Mating for Cybertronians is very sacred, younglings," Ratchet said.

"So Orion Pax is an archivist….." Ironstrike said softly as he glanced at Nightraid and Shadowblaster.

::::::…Guys are you thinking what I am thinking?...::::::

:::…. We could learn what the Iacon relics are and help Optimus learn what else could be in the future relics to look for…::::::: Nightraid said through the comm

:::::… What are we waiting for then, let's find him…..:::::: Shadowblaster said as they started to head off, until their adopted creator stopped them.

"Where are you three going?" Optimus asked.

"We want to explore some more, we will stay away from Kaon, we promise." Nightraid said.

"I will go with them," Nightmare started to say.

"No, I prefer you stay with me, Nightmare, Bumblebee will accompany them." Optimus said as Nightmare bowed her helm.

"As you wish," she said with a smile.

Xxxxxxx

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Arcee growled impatiently, she didn't like not being able to get her leader on the commlinks.

::::::… Optimus come in, Ratchet please someone answer…:::::::: Arcee said through the commlinks.

"Scrap it all, where are they?" Arcee fumed as her optics landed on the still forms of the three children.

She was growing anxious very anxious now, she looked at the Star saber. The most powerful weapon for a prime, it could only be wielded by a prime.

However at the moment their prime was somewhere engaged in battle with Megatron, and here was where they sat with said weapon.

"I am worried…" Arcee muttered.

"Yeah but at least the Cons didn't get their servos on this relic." Bulkhead said.

"That still doesn't bode well, our leader and the others are still fighting the Cons…. Scrap it!" she growled.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

Chapter 4

Nightraid, Ironstrike, Shadowblaster and Bumblebee headed for their main target Orion Pax, Nightraid found a mech working in an area and walked up to him. "Excuse me, we are looking for Orion Pax, where would we find him?" Nightraid asked.

"See that building over there that is where he works and does his duties." The mech said.

"Thanks, um what's your name?" Nightraid asked.

"Tailgate…" the mech replied.

"Thanks Tailgate," the younglings said as they headed for the building where Orion Pax was.

Truth be told the younglings wanted to learn about Orion Pax now, there was something about him which reminded them of their adopted creator and they wanted to learn more about him. They found Orion Pax in the one area cataloging something, they rushed up startling the mech with their movements. "Younglings….? You were not harmed in any way from the battles in Kaon, but did you face Megatronus? Oh wait he said he was not fighting because he something came up I believe." Orion said.

"Could you help us, Orion?" Ironstrike asked.

"If I can, what do you need assistance in?" he asked.

"Iacon relics," Shadowblaster said.

"What relics are you asking about there are a lot of them," he said as he walked over to the main computer and started to punch in commands.

"Well we know of one called the Star saber, but we know there are others as well." Nightraid said.

"Yes many Iacon relics I logged in a lot of them, let's see there is the Forge of Solus Prime only a prime can use that relic though, it can forge anything from raw materials." He said as he scanned the computer as he told the younglings more.

His optics shined brightly, as he scanned through a lot of information.

"Yes, we also have the Phase Shifter, which allows the user to go through things. We also have something that is very bad, it extinguishes sparks, it is called the spark extractor but that is completely sealed up because of its dangerous capabilities it has been sealed away. We also have something called The Immobilizer which as its name sake when hit with it caused the bot or whatever is hit to become unable to move." Orion said as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're really smart like our creator Optimus Prime," Shadowblaster said as Orion smiled then.

"Your creator is a prime?" he asked.

"Yes, he is very loved and well respected by us," Nightraid said as Bumblebee beeped wildly then in agreement to what Nightraid said.

Orion smiled brighter then, his optics showing kindness just like their creator.

"Oh this you will find interesting there are many cylinders which are called data cylinders they contain many things," Orion said.

Shadowblaster glanced by the door and saw a rather old bot, she got up and started to follow him.

"Where are you going, Shadowblaster?" Nightraid and Ironstrike demanded.

"We will be right back okay, Orion?" Nightraid said.

"Very well I will look for more information for your arrival." He said with a smile, he liked telling history to the younglings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bumblebee followed the three younglings and stopped when he saw the older bot talking to the other younglings.

"Hello younglings," he said.

"Wow you're old, huh?" Shadowblaster said.

"Shadowblaster…!" Nightraid and Ironstrike shouted.

The older bot chuckled then. "I do not take offense to her comment, it is indeed true I appear rather old to you now, I am here to give you assistance for the future." The older bot said.

The older bot appeared to have a beard and mustache, he looked very wise and kind.

"I know you creator Optimus Prime he was my student, I see you have been talking to him before he was Optimus Prime as well. Learn all you can from him, younglings those relics are important." The bot said.

"Why are they so important for the future?" Ironstrike asked.

"Who are you?" Nightraid asked.

"All very good questions, I will answer your questions in time younglings learn all you can I will be back to speak with you again now go with Orion now." The older bot said as he nodded to where Orion was and they turned to area they had come from, and then turned back to say something to the older bot, and he was gone.

"You know for an old bot he sure does get around…" Shadowblaster said as they hurried to go see Orion again.

"We are back to learn more, Orion." The three younglings said as Bee beeped excitedly as they crowed around him once more.

Orion chuckled and pushed several buttons. "Okay well as I mentioned these data cylinders contain information one of them contained information to create a synthetic energon. I also found this too it's a Polarity Gauntlet, it manipulates metals so they stick together," Orion said as Shadowblaster leaned in and pointed at another area.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh this was logged in as information concerning meteorites contain red energon." Orion said.

"What's red energon?" Ironstrike asked.

"The bot who fuels it will be granted super speed," Orion answered.

"What is this Tox-En information?" Shadowblaster asked.

"Oh this is bad it's a potentially fatal energon to Cybertronians its highly toxic to us. It is also logged int the lethal area with the Spark extractor." Orion said.

The four logged all the information away for their adopted Creator to learn.

"Okay we also have this it is called the Apex armor, this is full body armor which is indestructible so it keeps the bot or whoever wears its fully protected." Orion explained.

"What's this one?" Shadowblaster asked as Orion smiled then.

"Oh this is the Resonance blaster, it is a sonic weapon of sorts." Orion explained.

The younglings were completely blown away by all this information, it could totally help their cause in a huge way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus, Nightmare and Ratchet walked along the streets of Iacon, Optimus glanced over at Nightmare their optics locked suddenly. "You are a very good warrior, Nightmare and you are made rather well, um no that is to say you handle well no that is still not what I mean….I should stop before I embarrass myself." He mumbled as she leaned in and shocked them both by kissing his cheek plates.

"I know what you meant, Optimus." She said with a smile as he smiled and nodded as his digits slowly entertwined with hers.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned in and returned the kiss except this time his aim was much bolder… his lip plates landed on her own lips sealing a passionate kiss in the middle of the streets of Iacon for all to see.

Ratchet stopped and had a loopy smile on his face, as Ironhide turned and his mouth dropped slightly. Ratchet turned to see Ironhide staring. "He is a very…." Ironhide started to say.

"lucky bot…" was all Ratchet said as he and Ironhide started to continue to walk and allow them to be alone…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

Chapter 5

Nightraid, Ironstrike, Shadowblaster and Bumblebee had given Orion some space so they could find the old bot again. However what they found was trouble, because Megatron had found them.

"Well now, Optimus Prime's younglings how wonderful," Megatron snarled.

Nightraid's blades came at the ready, as his optics narrowed, "Rust bucket, stay back!" Nightraid ordered.

"Younglings have no chance against me, your creator is the only one who can stand up against me…" Megatron started to say.

"Exceot a femme kicked your sorry aft in front of all, isn't that right Megsy?" Shadowblaster taunted.

Megatron snarled dangerously, which showed he did not like be shown up in the pits of Kaon. "I will kill that femme for what she did, and I will kill Optimus Prime and take his helm mark my words younglings." Megatron said. "Your creator is nothing he never should have been named Prime, I should have been Prime not HIM!"

Ironstrike had been quiet the whole time, but now a growl rumbled deep down within his engines. His blaster transformed and before anyone could stop him he attacked Megatron.

"Take that back, our creator will always be the rightful prime, he is kind, compassionate and merciful; he took us in and loved us like his own. I won't stand for you saying those things about him, he is wise and he is our creator!" Ironstrike snarled as he sent a blast straight at Megatron which sent him flying into the one wall.

"Whoa Ironstrike," Shadowblaster said shocked at his actions.

Megatron snarled and got up, his blood red optics flashed with anger.

"Come on," Nightraid ordered as he tried to get Ironstrike but was grabbed by Soundwave instead.

Sbadowblaster and Bumblebee's weapons onlined, and they prepared for battle. Ironstrike however was no match for Megatron, and Megatron sent his blade into the youngling's servo, sending him clutching at his arm as energon ran profusely down his arm. "I will give your creator your helm as a present, how's that?" Megatron snarked as he never saw the fist which sent him reeling backward.

He looked stunned when he saw he was hit by himself or rather Megatronus, who was with Orion Pax who helped Ironstrike get up.

"Hurry up, Megatronus will keep him busy, hurry with me younglings now." Orion said as Bumblebee helped keep the other Cons busy, while Orion got the others to safety.

"You do not harm younglings, even I know better than that whoever you are!" Megatronus snarled as his own blade met Megatron's.

"I am the champion of the pits of Kaon…..!" Megatronus roared as he sword slashed into Megatron's newly attached servo severing it once more..

Megatronus left with Bumblebee, when he got a commlink from Orion, and left with Bumblebee who beeped wildly confusing Megatronus.

"I have no idea what you just said, but come quickly." Megatronus urged as they went into Orion's home.

Ironstrike was on a berth, while Orion had tended to his servo. "Where is your creator?" Orion asked.

"With that pretty femme Nightmare…." Shadowblaster said.

"I will comm him," Nightraid said with a sigh dreading what Optimus would say now.

::::::….. Creator, we have a small little problem, are you there?...:::::::::

:::::… I am here what is wrong, Nightraid?...::::::: Optimus' voice asked.

:::::…We ran into Megatron, he hurt Ironstrike…::::::

:::::….WHAT…. How is he? WHERE ARE YOU?...:::::: Optimus asked sternly

:::::… At Orion Pax's home, he and Megatronus saved us…..::::::::

That was a strange turn of events, Optimus didn't know what to say right away.

::::….Alright we will be there as soon as we can…..::::::

Nightmare glanced at Optimus, as he glanced at the femme he was currently holding in his servos in the Ironhide's home. "Forgive me, I must go to Orion Pax's home, my younglings were attacked." He said.

"I am going too, you just came into my life, if you think I am letting you out of my sights your sadly mistaken." Nightmare said as he nodded with a smile.

Optimus went over to Ironhide who was showing Ratchet something, "Pardon me, Ratchet we need to get to Orion Pax's home, there has been trouble. Megatron attacked the younglings and wounded Ironstrike they were saved by Megatronus and Orion Pax." Optimus said.

Ratchet looked dumbfounded at that, "Megatronus intervened on their behalf?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"Affirmative, I am guessing he must not be corrupted yet, because they are younglings and he has some sense of right from wrong still." Optimus said as Ironhide motioned to them.

"Follow me, I will get you to Pax's home quickly." He said as they transformed and followed him.

Optimus and Ratchet was still baffled though, the idea of Megatron fighting with himself was a rather strange image to imagine for both the medic and Prime.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

Chapter 6

Optimus seated by Ironstike holding his youngling's hand, Optimus glanced at Orion and Megatronus. "Thank you for what you both did," Optimus said as Orion bowed his helm along with Megatronus who glanced at Nightmare who could not say anything to him.

Megatronus knew who she was, and he walked up to her and knelt by her. "I am sorry about the match which took your creator from you, if I had known when he we entered the match that he was a creator I would not have fought him." Megatronus said.

"You mean that?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I do most of the contenders who fight me are not family mechs, I am truly sorry he was allowed to participate when he was a family mech." Megatronus said as Nightmare nodded and accepted Megatronus' embrace and words of apology.

Optimus had trouble himself being around himself from a different time, but he found it enlightening to say the least.

"Your younglings are very inquisitive, and I enjoyed telling them about Iacon relics. They found it very enlightening and enriching I believe." Orion said as Optimus smiled then.

"Thank you, for helping them Orion." Optimus said as he couldn't help but feel odd.

Nightmare went back and sat by Optimus, her hand slipped into his, and she squeezed it with a smile. "I am here for you, Optimus Prime." She replied as he leaned in and kissed her.

Shadowblaster whistled wildly then," Creators got skills oh yeah!" she said as Nightraid hit her servo. "Hey," she growled.

"Behave younglings," Ratchet muttered.

Orion sat by Ratchet then and looked up at Prime, "Would you like to know anything else about the Iacon relics I know you found it very impressive," Orion said as he glanced at Optimus and saw him get up to head for the window on the side. He quickly rose to his foot pedes and followed him, he needed to speak with the Prime privately. "Optimus sir, I would like to give you something, if I may?" Orion said as he subspaced something and handed it to the Prime, who looked slightly confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's an information cylinder, if you ever go back wherever it is that you are from it will help you." Orion said as Optimus was still slightly confused.

"I do not understand," Optimus said.

"You will when it is time, trust me okay?" Orion said as Optimus merely nodded and subspaced the gift for later on.

Orion went on about his business, while Mightraid and Shadowblaster showed their creator what Orion had told them about the Iacon relics.

**(Flashback starts)**

Could you help us, Orion?" Ironstrike asked.

"If I can, what do you need assistance in?" he asked.

"Iacon relics," Shadowblaster said.

"What relics are you asking about there are a lot of them," he said as he walked over to the main computer and started to punch in commands.

"Well we know of one called the Star saber, but we know there are others as well." Nightraid said.

"Yes many Iacon relics I logged in a lot of them, let's see there is the Forge of Solus Prime only a prime can use that relic though, it can forge anything from raw materials." He said as he scanned the computer as he told the younglings more.

His optics shined brightly, as he scanned through a lot of information.

"Yes, we also have the Phase Shifter, which allows the user to go through things. We also have something that is very bad, it extinguishes sparks, it is called the spark extractor but that is completely sealed up because of its dangerous capabilities it has been sealed away. We also have something called The Immobilizer which as its name sake when hit with it caused the bot or whatever is hit to become unable to move." Orion said as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're really smart like our creator Optimus Prime," Shadowblaster said as Orion smiled then.

"Your creator is a prime?" he asked.

"Yes, he is very loved and well respected by us," Nightraid said as Bumblebee beeped wildly then in agreement to what Nightraid said.

Orion smiled brighter then, his optics showing kindness just like their creator.

"Oh this you will find interesting there are many cylinders which are called data cylinders they contain many things," Orion said.

Shadowblaster glanced by the door and saw a rather old bot, she got up and started to follow him.

"Where are you going, Shadowblaster?" Nightraid and Ironstrike demanded.

"We will be right back okay, Orion?" Nightraid said.

"Very well I will look for more information for your arrival." He said with a smile, he liked telling history to the younglings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bumblebee followed the three younglings and stopped when he saw the older bot talking to the other younglings.

"Hello younglings," he said.

"Wow you're old, huh?" Shadowblaster said.

"Shadowblaster…!" Nightraid and Ironstrike shouted.

The older bot chuckled then. "I do not take offense to her comment, it is indeed true I appear rather old to you now, I am here to give you assistance for the future." The older bot said.

The older bot appeared to have a beard and mustache, he looked very wise and kind.

"I know you creator Optimus Prime he was my student, I see you have been talking to him before he was Optimus Prime as well. Learn all you can from him, younglings those relics are important." The bot said.

"Why are they so important for the future?" Ironstrike asked.

"Who are you?" Nightraid asked.

"All very good questions, I will answer your questions in time younglings learn all you can I will be back to speak with you again now go with Orion now." The older bot said as he nodded to where Orion was and they turned to area they had come from, and then turned back to say something to the older bot, and he was gone.

"You know for an old bot he sure does get around…" Shadowblaster said as they hurried to go see Orion again.

"We are back to learn more, Orion." The three younglings said as Bee beeped excitedly as they crowed around him once more.

Orion chuckled and pushed several buttons. "Okay well as I mentioned these data cylinders contain information one of them contained information to create a synthetic energon. I also found this too it's a Polarity Gauntlet, it manipulates metals so they stick together," Orion said as Shadowblaster leaned in and pointed at another area.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh this was logged in as information concerning meteorites contain red energon." Orion said.

"What's red energon?" Ironstrike asked.

"The bot who fuels it will be granted super speed," Orion answered.

"What is this Tox-En information?" Shadowblaster asked.

"Oh this is bad it's a potentially fatal energon to Cybertronians its highly toxic to us. It is also logged int the lethal area with the Spark extractor." Orion said.

The four logged all the information away for their adopted Creator to learn.

"Okay we also have this it is called the Apex armor, this is full body armor which is indestructible so it keeps the bot or whoever wears its fully protected." Orion explained.

"What's this one?" Shadowblaster asked as Orion smiled then.

"Oh this is the Resonance blaster, it is a sonic weapon of sorts." Orion explained.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Optimus that was…" Ratchet started to say, until Optimus answered for him.

"Alpha Trion….." Optimus said as he wondered what his mentor was going to tell the younglings that is so important, it had to be something but what?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

Chapter 7

Optimus and Nightmare had a certain fondness for each other, and shared with days and on rare times even their nights. They did not sparkbond, however, but they spent a lot of time together.

The four younglings had gone with Optimus and Ratchet on several times to learn about different customs from Cybertron. They also got to see the Iacon library, and Ironstrike enjoyed it the most. He scanned over all the datapads, Optimus enjoyed Ironstrike's excitement as well as Orion Pax who had accompanied them.

"Wow this is huge, I love this!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"I enjoyed it here as well," Orion said as Optimus nodded he had to admit he enjoyed the Iacon library too.

Ratchet on the other hand had taken Nightraid and Bumblebee to where he used to work at the medical bay he had interned at. He had a great fondness for this place, he learned from the best here.

Shadowblaster was outside, Nightmare had joined her as the youngling looked almost hurt by something. Nightmare noticed the sadness in her optics, and she sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Nightmare asked.

"You will think its dumb," Shadowblaster said.

"Try me," she said.

Shadowblaster sighed then, "Sometimes I used to get in trouble a lot back where we are from, I would do stupid things and sometimes it almost got our Creator killed or someone else. I just never want to do anything anymore that could hurt anyone, Nightmare, I want to be different now and have my creator be proud of me." She said sadly.

"Shadowblaster, your creator is proud of you, he told me so himself when we were talking about all of you. He adores you all, you know just because you are spirited doesn't me he loves you less. My creator would tell me the samething, he always told me Primus gave him a blessing when my carrier had me. He said I was a little star plucked from the heavens just for him. And you want to know something, I believe that is true of you too, we are both love to inquiry about things, and we like to fight." She said with a laugh. "That is how Primus made us, in our own little ways we have a specialness about us that make us special and unique." Nightmare said as Shadowblaster smiled and wiped a stray energon tear away from her optic.

"Thanks for telling me that," she said.

"You're welcome, Trust me I got into my fair amount of trouble actually way before my dad's interest in gladiators I had an interest in the fights. The first gladiator who Megatronus actually beat, I used to watch him fight all the time. Though I was sad when he beat by Megatronus, I actually did like Megatronus when he first started but now." She started to say.

"But he told you that he didn't know about your father being a family mech," Shadowblaster said.

"Yeah I know, but if you remember when I confronted your Megatron when I thought it was Megatronus?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah he seemed to almost recognize you," Shadowblaster said.

"Yes, and after I remembered why when I used to watch him fight I got into the back once, and I told him how I thought he was a good fighter and I told him my name and who my creators were." Nightmare said softly.

Shadowblaster's optics widened, that meant he did know who her creator was and the fact he had killed a family mech, he did know all the time who he had offlined.

She saw Megatronus off in the shadows, and she motioned to Nightmare. "Where is he sneaking off too?" Shadowblaster asked as Nightmare narrowed her optics.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Nightmare said as they followed the gladiator to his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Megatron paced as he felt himself being watched suddenly, he growled and stopped when he realized who it was…..Megatronus.

"I trust you fixed your servo correctly now?" Megatronus asked with a sarcastic flare.

"You removed my servo, that was not necessary!" Megatron snarled.

"You wished for it to look genuine, did you not?" he asked with a optic ridge raised.

Megatron snarled.

"What is this information you wished to speak to me about?" Megatronus asked then.

"Your plans to become Prime will be denied," Megatron said.

"What and how do you know?" Megatronus demanded.

"Because I am you remember?" Megatron snarled. "The mech here now Optimus Prime was Orion Pax, however if they are offlined then you will get your chance at being Prime," Megatron said with a chuckle.

"You speak madness, but I longed to be prime." Megatronus said.

"Good, then we will help you by keeping Optimus and the others busy, and then you can kill Orion." Megatron said.

He watched an evil smile cross Megatronus' face plates as they shook on the terms as Shadowblaster and Nightmare watched in the shadows in horror.

:::::… They are working together, we must warn Optimus right away, come on…..::::::: Nightmare commed to Shadowblaster.

They hadn't a moment to lose now, and the odds were not very good at all. If they killed Orion, they would lose their creator and that was something Shadowblaster was not going to allow to happen not if she had anything to say about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

Chapter 8

Shadowblaster and Nightmare transformed and headed for Optimus and Ratchet, they were on a mission to save both Optimus Prime and Orion Pax. They arrived at Ironhide's and went in to tell Optimus and Orion Pax who had come to like the new bots. Shadowblaster went to find Nightraid and Ironstrike who were with Bumblebee.

"I need to show you our conversation and then what we overheard so here look at this." Nightmare said as Optimus, Orion, Ratchet and Ironhide watched closely.

**(Flashback starts)**

Shadowblaster was outside, Nightmare had joined her as the youngling looked almost hurt by something. Nightmare noticed the sadness in her optics, and she sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Nightmare asked.

"You will think its dumb," Shadowblaster said.

"Try me," she said.

Shadowblaster sighed then, "Sometimes I used to get in trouble a lot back where we are from, I would do stupid things and sometimes it almost got our Creator killed or someone else. I just never want to do anything anymore that could hurt anyone, Nightmare, I want to be different now and have my creator be proud of me." She said sadly.

"Shadowblaster, your creator is proud of you, he told me so himself when we were talking about all of you. He adores you all, you know just because you are spirited doesn't me he loves you less. My creator would tell me the samething, he always told me Primus gave him a blessing when my carrier had me. He said I was a little star plucked from the heavens just for him. And you want to know something, I believe that is true of you too, we are both love to inquiry about things, and we like to fight." She said with a laugh. "That is how Primus made us, in our own little ways we have a specialness about us that make us special and unique." Nightmare said as Shadowblaster smiled and wiped a stray energon tear away from her optic.

"Thanks for telling me that," she said.

"You're welcome, Trust me I got into my fair amount of trouble actually way before my dad's interest in gladiators I had an interest in the fights. The first gladiator who Megatronus actually beat, I used to watch him fight all the time. Though I was sad when he beat by Megatronus, I actually did like Megatronus when he first started but now." She started to say.

"But he told you that he didn't know about your father being a family mech," Shadowblaster said.

"Yeah I know, but if you remember when I confronted your Megatron when I thought it was Megatronus?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah he seemed to almost recognize you," Shadowblaster said.

"Yes, and after I remembered why when I used to watch him fight I got into the back once, and I told him how I thought he was a good fighter and I told him my name and who my creators were." Nightmare said softly.

Shadowblaster's optics widened, that meant he did know who her creator was and the fact he had killed a family mech, he did know all the time who he had offlined.

She saw Megatronus off in the shadows, and she motioned to Nightmare. "Where is he sneaking off too?" Shadowblaster asked as Nightmare narrowed her optics.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Nightmare said as they followed the gladiator to his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Megatron paced as he felt himself being watched suddenly, he growled and stopped when he realized who it was…..Megatronus.

"I trust you fixed your servo correctly now?" Megatronus asked with a sarcastic flare.

"You removed my servo, that was not necessary!" Megatron snarled.

"You wished for it to look genuine, did you not?" he asked with a optic ridge raised.

Megatron snarled.

"What is this information you wished to speak to me about?" Megatronus asked then.

"Your plans to become Prime will be denied," Megatron said.

"What and how do you know?" Megatronus demanded.

"Because I am you remember?" Megatron snarled. "The mech here now Optimus Prime was Orion Pax, however if they are offlined then you will get your chance at being Prime," Megatron said with a chuckle.

"You speak madness, but I longed to be prime." Megatronus said.

"Good, then we will help you by keeping Optimus and the others busy, and then you can kill Orion." Megatron said.

He watched an evil smile cross Megatronus' face plates as they shook on the terms as Shadowblaster and Nightmare watched in the shadows in horror.

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus looked furious, but Orion looked scared and shocked. "He told falsehoods and what's worse he plans to execute me," Orion said.

"That will not happen, he can not change the future." Optimus said.

"We know what he is up too, we can prevent it." Ironhide said.

"Optimus the day which you were told you would become prime is tomorrow!" Ratchet said his optics wide.

"Where are the younglings?" Optimus asked suddenly.

"Shadowblaster went to get Nightraid, Ironstrike and Bumblebee." Nightmare said.

"Alright, we will need to plan our strike and help prevent anything from changing the destiny of Orion Pax." Optimus said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shadownblaster had shown the others what had happened, and Nightraid narrowed his optics.

"Optimus is rightful prime, we have to stop this from happening." Nightraid said as they heard a noise behind them and their blasters warmed.

"Younglings calm yourselves, it is only I Alpha Trion." The old bot said.

"Forgive us sir, we didn't know," said Nightraid.

"It is fine, come with me we haven't much time and I need to give you instruction." He said.

The four younglings followed him into the shadows, where he gave them startling information.

"I will be destroying these four keys, they would have been the key to bringing back Cybertron, but alas that is not meant to happen." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ironstrike asked.

"Cybertron will be no more, when Megatronus turns into Megatron the war will still happen. However, if in the future Cybertron is allowed to be reborn, it will awaken both Primus and Unicron and Unicron will have the power to destroy the Matrix a long with Optimus Prime, and the age of Primes will be no more. This has been shown to me, so you four must show Optimus our talk today before you go into battle tomorrow to save Orion Pax. You Shadowblaster will protect Orion Pax, keep Megatronus away from Orion Pax at all costs now." Alpha Trilon said as she nodded.

"I will do it, sir, you have my word." She said.

"Very good, never lose hope younglings, and remember we will see each other again when all are one." Alpha Trion said.

"Till all are one," the three younglings said whle Bumblebee beeped wildly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The four younglings headed toward Ironhide's home and they showed Optimus what Alpha Trion told them, Optimus was saddened by the fact their home would never be brought back. However, he understand why and their plans now were changed to keep Orion Pax online and functional to become Optimus Prime.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

A/N – one more chappie to go after this one…..

Chapter 9

Optimus looked at Ratchet, he was not sure about this Shadowblaster was a youngling, his youngling.

"I can do this I promise creator please let me do it," Shadowblaster said as Nightmare went up to Shadowblaster and handed her something very special to her.

"I want you to take this, it was my father's and he gave it to me. You simply throw it and it will sever anything, and it will come back to you." Nightmare said.

"I can't take this," Shadowblaster said.

"Yes you can, you are just like me, you fight and protect and you will win. Because you are Optimus Prime's daughter." Nightmare said as Shadowblaster held onto Nightmare tightly.

"Thank you, I hope creator bonds with you," Shadowblaster whispered as she embraced the other femme.

Nightmare smiled, she liked Optimus' younglings especially Shadowblaster, she was special. She nodded  
and watched as Shadowblaster went with Orion Pax as Optimus looked like a typical creator worried about his youngling.

"If she is anything like you, she will be fine." Nightmare said as they headed out only to be confronted by the Decepticons.

"Prime, there you are and your younglings and your lap dog how fitting, and your little femme how cute." Megatron said with a chuckle. "You seem to be missing a youngling, no matter I can take care of her after." He added.

Optimus growled deep in his engines, his battle mask engaged as his energon blade and blaster were at the ready. Nightmare, Ratchet, Nightraid, Ironstrike and Bumblebee onlined their weapons as well as they heard another's weapons online.

"I have seen enough I am helping you kick this tyrant to the pit and back." Ironhide growled as Optimus' optics widened.

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus said.

"So be it, Decepticons attack!" Megatron ordered.

"Autobots, engage them!" Optimus ordered as he and Megatron fought each other.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shadowblaster listened all around for any signs of Megatronus, she would be lying if she said she was not afraid. Because in all honesty, she was terrified she didn't want to let her Creator down.

Shadowblaster remembered something from her creators battles with Megatron, Megatron was sneaky and liked the shadows. She pushed Orion to the side just as Megatronus struck. "Move hurry!" Shadowblaster ordered as Shadowblaster blocked an attack from Megatronus.

"Youngling, you are no match for me, I am an undefeated champion of the pits of Kaon!" Megatronus yelled.

"Then it's time for your crown to be knocked off," was all Shadowblaster snarled.

Shadowblaster flipped over Megatronus and kicked him away from her and landed on her feet. Orion watched from the safe haven Shadowblaster told him to go too. Shadowblaster had to make enough noise, so the council would hear them. She had to think how could she get their attention to come here and then it hit her.

She used the weapon that Nightmare gave her, she sent it soaring so that it would hit an area where no one would get hurt and the sounds did attract others. However what Shadowblaster did not know was Alpha Trion had alerted the council and they were walking up as Megatronus' words were spoken.

"I will be prime not that worthless Orion Pax, I will be the new Prime!" Megatronus snarled just as the council walked up and witnessed Megatronus' next move. "You will not stop me youngling nor your creator!" he snarled as his blade smashed into her and her knees buckled.

"MEGATRONUS….!" Roared the council as Shadowblaster fell to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus and Megatron fought feverishly, their swords clashed as sparks came off. Ratchet, Bumblebee and the younglings fought as well, as Optimus wavored slightly as he felt something over his creator's bond Shadowblaster was in trouble he felt it.

Megatron used this to his advantage and sent a crippling punch at Optimus which sent him flying against a wall. "Now I will end you Prime," Megatron snarled as he headed toward Optimus who was slightly unbalanced from the punch. Nightmare reacted first before the others, she pushed Optimus out of the way and took the blade herself instead of Optimus.

She didn't quite realize just how painful it would be, and she cried out in pain as Megatron's sword was in her chest and pierced her spark chamber.

Megatron yanked the sword out just as Optimus countered and send a punch of his own.

"Nightmare…..!" Optimus yelled as he caught her in his servos.

"…..Optimus…." she whispered as she choked on energon.

"Why did you do this?" he begged.

"…Y-You….a-are…..N-needed…..T-thank—for…c-carin…" she slurred as her optics dimmed and she offlined in Optimus' servos as the prime roared in pain at losing a possible mate and friend.

His world crumbled though as he saw his youngling being carried by Orion Pax, his spark just crumbled not two not two in one day!

Xxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 - Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun

Requested story for Ratchet's Sparkling

Rated T

Summary – When a fluke accident send Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee along with Optimus' three younglings and the Decepticons back in time to Cybertron's golden age things quickly take a dangerous and odd turn for the everyone. – Strictly AU

Raf – Ironstrike

Jack – Nightraid

Miko- Shadowblaster

Transformers Prime – Return to the golden age

A/N – Please excuse any errors which passed me, again as I mentioned I do have a problem with my eyes and sometimes things get pass me. thanks….

Chapter 10 – ending

Orion Pax walked up to Optimus who rose to his pedes and took his daughter.

"She protected me like a true hero, I am so sorry she was badly injured though because of it." Orion said as he saw Nightmare's offlined body and felt sorry and a sudden great sorrow now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper Nevada, Autobot base…..

Bulkhead watched Arcee pace the floor of the base, the ground bridge was still open as Bulkhead went to lift the Star saber to move it when a blue light came off of the Star saber and hit the ground bridge at the same time knocked both Arcee and Bulkhead backwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly in front of them appeared the ground bridge, and Ratchet saw it first. "Optimus, the ground bridge!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Optimus handed his daughter to Ratchet, he was trusting this ground bridge was their ticket home. He watched the others go into the ground bridge, as he knelt by Nightmare and kissed her cheek and whispered. "Till all are one," he said as he turned toward Orion and nodded as they locked optics and he saw Megatron entering the bridge.

"MEGATRON…..!" Optimus roared. "It will end this day." He vowed as the two engaged and faced off in the same place where they found the Star saber.

The other Autobots engaged the other Decepticons, while their leader fought Megatron for the last time. Optimus was tired of death and loss from Megatron's wrath, it would end one way or the other on this day.

Their blades clashed, but Optimus would not be denied not this time, he had lost too much, and he was determined to end it.

He somersaulted back and kicked his leg out sending the Decepticon warlord flying back. Optimus reared back and his energon blade went sharply into Megatron's chest right into his spark chamber. The expression on Megatron's face was one of shock and pain, as he realized what happened. "It is over, Megatron and you lose." Optimus snarled.

The other Decepticons when Megatron fell ran and retreated in fear when their leader fell by Optimus Prime's hand.

Optimus got another ground bridge and went home with the other Autobots back to the base. His circuits shot his spark broken as he approached the medic who was working feverishly on his daughter. He dropped to the floor of the of the base, his sobs racked his body. Arcee went to him and pulled her leader close.

"She will survive she is strong," Arcee said as Optimus' sobs broke her spark.

She was told about Nightmare, and about how he had found a friend and possibly mate only to be lost to Megatron.

"I am so sorry, Optimus." Arcee whispered as Optimus kept sobbing.

:::::….. Pkease Primus, do not take my daughter from me, please…:::::::::: Optimus cried

They couldn't bring their home back, he lost a possible mate and friend and he just couldn't lose his daughter too.

**(Within Shadowblaster's mind)**

"Shadowblaster, you are the daughter of Optimus Prime, and you WILL survive, he needs you!" ordered Nightmare.

** (Normal POV)**

Ratchet worked on his leader and friend's daughter and he felt his spark race with hope when her spark became much stronger.

"Optimus, she is out of danger!" Ratchet said as the base erupted into cheers as the Prime relaxed a bit more.

"C-Creator….." Shadowblaster whispered.

:::::::… She is calling for you Optimus….::::::::

"I am here little one," Optimus said.

"A-Are you p-proud of me?" she asked as he smiled at her and couldn't help but sob.

"Yes, I am very proud of you, so very proud." He said as he held her tightly.

"I-I love you," she said in a a whisper.

"I love you too, little one," he said.

::::::… Thank you Primus…:::::::: Optimus prayed.

Well done my children, well done…..Till all are one.

Xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
